It is known to provide a window assembly in a vehicle that includes a perimeter frame that is mounted or attached to a vehicle in a variety of ways, such as by adhesive or fasteners or the like. The window assembly is substantially sealed to the vehicle and around its perimeter edge regions to limit leakage at the window.
Sound systems for vehicles have become increasingly complicated and sophisticated as vehicle owners desire enhanced sound quality in their vehicles. However, vehicle manufacturers often encounter packaging difficulties when attempting to, fit large speakers, such as sub-woofers or the like, within the vehicle to provide the desired enhanced sound quality. It has been proposed to provide an audio speaker for a vehicle sound system by vibrating a panel of the vehicle, such as a window or trim panel or the like of the vehicle. Such audio devices have had the vibrating device or actuator disposed directly at the panel, and thus are highly dependant on the precise location of the actuator at the glass, typically at a central region of the panel or panel portion that is to be vibrated, and are highly dependent on the resonant frequencies of the panel.